


paper faces on parade

by martinipolice (darks1st3r)



Series: Orm One-Shots [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, OOC, References to Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daae, The Phantom of the Opera References, Unbeta'd, inspired by The Phantom of the Opera, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/martinipolice
Summary: When his half-brother dragged him to attend a Halloween party, Orm thinks that he will have a terrible night. Well, that's until he found someone with a matching costume.(Or Orm dresses as Raoul de Chagny from the Phantom of the Opera in Bruce Wayne's Halloween Party and he meets you, who is dressed as Christine)





	paper faces on parade

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the opening of The Phantom of the Opera in the Philippines, I give you this fic. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (the title is taken from Masquerade from TPOTO)
> 
>  

* * *

 Perhaps of all the things Orm Marius hated in the surface world, there is nothing that can compare to the sheer loathing he felt for parties. Even when he was still the former King of Atlantis, Orm never enjoyed parties and was only forced to partake in the feasts and banquets in order to fulfill his duties as a King and to appease his subjects and the Atlantean nobles. For him, such events were too loud and annoying and simply an inefficient way to interact with people so he avoided them as much as he can. 

  

So when his obnoxious King of a brother asked, _no, forced_ Orm to accompany him to a party, the younger royal refused, violently. He even went as far as threatening to kill Arthur, _for real this time_ , if the half breed would continue pestering him with such a stupid notion. 

 

Yet, all his efforts had gone to waste when Atlanna asked him to go, saying that it would be a good way for him to assimilate with humans and learn more about their culture. Not wanting to disappoint his beloved Mother, Orm relented and accepted another defeat. 

 

It was the reason why he is here now, standing awkwardly in the corner of a stranger's house (apparently, the owner had been one of his brother's allies in their little group called _Justice League_ , he recalls Arthur calling him Wayne or something like Batman) in an equally uncomfortable costume his brother got him. Inasmuch as he hated socializing with these low-life surface-dwellers ( _humans, Arthur would correct_ ), he does want to admit that a few of them actually had good taste and upbringing.  _It's a shame that some actually befriended his **beloved** half-brother. _

 

Shifting, he tried to fix his ill-fitting clothing, his costume. At first, he really didn't understand the prospect of wearing this ensemble but Arthur patiently explained that they were attending a Halloween party. It was a surface tradition to wear such attire to celebrate the event. If he were given the chance, he would have just worn his normal Atlantean regalia but his brother pointed out that it was a human event, thus Orm ought to wear human clothing.

 

The now King of Atlantis even offered to choose his clothing. Skeptical of his brother's ability and tastes though, Orm demanded he picks his own clothes. He was thankful that he did for Arthur had almost dressed him in a dragon costume so that he might match Mera and Arthur's "Game of Thrones" attires. The dragon was supposed to be Mera's pet or child. Orm refuses to degrade himself further like that. The Prince was a perfectionist and if he had to attend this Halloween party, his clothing would need to be as perfect and dignified as he is.

 

In his short stay in the surface, Orm had gone to enjoy some of the mediocrity the humans had invented and produced. One of the things he had come to love here was music. His home had never lacked gifted musicians and composers, however, it appears that the same can be said with the surface dwellers (he wasn't a keen fan of modern music though). A music lover, Orm absolutely became engrossed with the works of Chopin, Beethoven, Vivaldi, and Bach. He also admired the beauty of operas, musicals, and theatres, one from which he took the inspiration for his Halloween garments. 

 

Scanning the crowd, he tried to look for his idiot half-brother to ask him how long he needed to stay here before he could return home. The incessant prattle of people was grating his nerves and he doesn't think he can stand another woman try to coax him into a conversation.

 

But instead of finding his brother, his eyes landed on a familiar figure, one that seemed to have been caught in the same predicament as he is. 

 

You stood out amongst the sea of people that surrounded you. You wore nothing but a simple gown of white, a wedding gown, a design that he knows by heart. Your hair was styled with little waves, fanning around your heart-shaped face, and appeared to be bouncing each time you moved. Your face had been devoid of all the freakish colors, makeup as Arthur called it, other women had covered their faces. 

 

Orm can sense your nervousness and unease from across the room. He wasn't an expert in reading surface-dwellers but he feels that like he, you were also dragged to attend this event without any say. This night was supposed to be for fun. An idea came into his mind, perhaps he could remedy that. The question is if you would humor him, given that the two of you matched outfits. _It was truly_ _coincidence but not an unwelcome one._

 

A shy smile graced your lips and a beautiful shade of pink dusted your cheeks as soon as you met his eyes. He waited for a hint of recognition in your features and when your eyes widened, he knew that you finally realized why he had taken a particular interest in you. Smirking, he walked slowly towards you,  in a non-predatory way, afraid that you might leave. He always had that effect to other surface dwellers.

 

You didn't though. 

 

 _"Hello, little lotte,"_ he greeted, his eyes lighting with amusement, closing the distance between you. He bowed his head a little, copying the actions of gentlemen in those lousy romantic movies Arthur and his Mother had forced him to watch, and it was working.

 

 _"Monsieur,"_ you replied, giggling softly as you dipped into a curtsy. Smoothing your skirts with one hand, you offered the other to him which he gladly accepted.

 

Orm, who had the mind to thank Arthur later _(for the first time and hopefully also the last)_ , bent to press a kiss on the back of your hand. He was immediately rewarded with a modest laugh from you and he thinks that he likes the sound of it.

 

"Waiting for your Phantom, I presume?" He asked, straightening himself, your hand still remaining in his. You smiled sheepishly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear, the color of your cheeks deepening prettily. Now that he had a clear view of your appearance, he believes that you looked even more enchanting. _How can a surface dweller have this much allure?_ He mused. Recalling the musical he had based his guise on, he now understands why Raoul and the Phantom had fallen for Christine. 

 

"No, I don't think I need to anymore, Monsieur," you said, shaking your head, eyes transfixed on your connected hands. _"My Vicomte has finally arrived."_

 

Grinning as he offered you his arm, Orm concluded that surface parties and its dwellers may not be that bad at all. 

 

And yes, he will definitely thank his idiot half-brother later.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Little Lotte was the nickname Raoul gave Christine when they were younger. It is taken from the story that Christine's father used to tell them.  
> *Vicomte is Raoul's title.  
> *I know the Game of Thrones reference was a bit cheesy but I had to do it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please do leave a kudos or a comment! I want to know what you think!


End file.
